


Little Blossom: Extended

by Mermaid886



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Lust, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Sasuke loves his little princess, happy Uchiha family, sasuke wants his Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: What is that Sasuke really craves?*Expanded multi-chapter version of Little Blossom.*





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I decided to expand this story after there seemed to be some interest in it! Thanks for reading! Please favor, follow, review, etc if you enjoy! I don’t own any of naruto!  
——————————————————————

Haruno Sakura walked along the river bank with a basket in her hand. It was a bright, sunny day outside the village of Konoha. It would have been peaceful, if it weren’t for Kakashi’s yelling and Naruto’s groans of frustration in the background. Sakura sighed and shook her head. Naruto was pushing his training to the limit again. Even her food pills wouldn’t help if he kept up like that.

Sakura bent down to gather an herb that she saw on the riverbank when her eyes widened as she heard a distinct, seductive voice behind her. “Sa-ku-ra.” She whirled around to see Sasuke Uchiha standing behind her. His white shirt billowed over the firm muscles on his chiseled chest. Raven strands of hair whispered over his handsome face as onyx eyes watched her coldly.

She had never felt such a strange combination of fear and joy. Her heart wished Sasuke had revealed himself to her to tell her he had left Orochimaru. To tell her he was coming home. But his icy gaze forced her mind to think otherwise. What evil purpose had made him approach her?

“W-what are you doing here?” She stammered as she struggled to get to her feet. Sakura fell silent and sat still as Sasuke withdrew his sword and held it to her neck. “I want something from you.” An evil smile played across his lips. “You told me, a long time ago, when I left the village that you were so in love with me. That you’d do anything to be with me, to help get my revenge.” Sakura sat still and listened. After everything Sasuke had gone through, she was a little shocked he remembered that. “Give me an heir.” He smirked at her.

Sakura’s mouth fell open. “W-what?” Sasuke removed his sword and was instantly almost nose to nose with Sakura. Sakura’s cheeks burned as she looked into his handsome face, feeling his eyes scan over her. “I want an heir, Sakura.” He said softly, taking a hand and letting two fingers sweep across her jaw to lift her face up to his own. “Will you give me one, Sa-ku-ra?” He whispered against her lips before pressing his into her own. Sakura’s blush deepened, her eyes widening, before she decided to kiss him back. 

And in their kiss, they crashed together. Sakura’s kiss was sweet and gentle, it was a kiss of pure devotion. She still loved him after all this, she couldn’t deny that. He knew it too. Maybe at the bottom of his heart, it was returned, if even in a small way. But the darkness in him overpowered that. His kiss was dark and possessive, establishing his dominance over her. Sakura was still in shock. Sasuke was kissing her! Right here on the river bank! 

Naruto just happened to look over and see a dark haired man in a light shirt on the bank with Sakura. Far enough away, he couldn’t see what was actually happening, Naruto was afraid it was Orochimaru. He immediately started running and shouting, “Hey! HEY! SAKURA! HEY!” He screamed as he thundered over, ready to fight. As soon as Sasuke heard, much to Sakura’s displeasure, he ended their passionate kiss. In a second, he was gone. Their kiss was so rich and so deep, Sakura was dazed and disoriented as Naruto ran up. “Hey, Sakura! Are you alright? Was that Sasuke? It kind of looked like him! Well?! Was it?! What happened!?” Naruto demanded as Sakura put her hand to her head and slowly, carefully tried to stand. “I— um, no…..No.” She said as she furrowed her brow. Naruto looked concerned at how out of it she was. “Hey, Sakura, are you alright? Did that guy cast some kind of genjutsu on you or something?” Naruto asked. “No, I just…..I think I need to go home.” Sakura said with a frown, handing Naruto her basket of herbs and food pills. “What’s up with her?” She heard Naruto say to Kakashi as she left the training field.

Why had Sasuke done that? What did he really want? It made Sakura dizzy with joy to think Sasuke would even want to talk to her, let alone have a family with her. Her face brightened at that thought before it clouded over again. With the darkness in Sasuke, there had to be an ugly ulterior motive behind this. Maybe he just said that to be cruel. Who knew?

The sun was setting, anyway. She stopped for dinner on the way home, and then returned to her room. It was a warm evening in Konoha and she left the window sill open a few inches for the breeze to come in. Her mind was still wrapped up in the afternoon and she forgot an important Shinobi rule. She let her guard down. She didn’t see the dark figure of the Uchiha male that sat just outside her window sill. She didn’t see the glint of pure lust in his onyx orbs as she stripped naked in her room and went to take a shower. She didn’t see Sasuke’s pink tongue dart to lick his lips as he slowly pushed the window open and slid into her room. He heard the shower running and a grin manifested on his face, as he whispered into the night. “Sa-ku-ra.”


	2. Chapter 2- So Annoying

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please favor, follow, comment, etc if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————-

Sakura took her time in the shower, thin pale fingers scrubbing her pink hair, trying to relax and forget about this afternoon. Finally, she stepped out and wrapped her towel around her body, the mirrors fogged from the steam. Sasuke had stepped back into the shadows of her room, onyx eyes shining in the darkness as he waited hungrily for her. 

Once she walked out of the bathroom, she slipped her towel off and bent over the bed to reach for her nightgown. Sasuke took this as his opportunity to pounce. Suddenly, the Uchiha male was behind her ominously, his crotch pressing against her bottom as his hands caught her naked hips. “Sa-ku-ra~.” He growled in a low, husky tone. His eyes burned as he looked over her naked form, feeling her trapped and helpless in his arms. The pinkette’s green eyes widened as she snapped to stand up straight.

Sasuke loosened his grip and allowed her. “Sasuke! What are you doing here?!?” Sakura asked, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. “I came to see if you considered what I asked earlier.” Sasuke said seriously as his hands began to slide up her hips and over her ribs. Sakura laughed nervously as she felt his fingers graze over her skin. Her mind whirled. “Sasuke, I can’t believe this! You just show up out of nowhere three years later and expect me to have a child by you?! While you what, just wander around in the woods with Orochimaru!!? A-A-Ahh~.” Sakura yelled, cooing once Sasuke’s velvety fingertips danced over her nipples. 

She wanted this to be real. For Sasuke to tell her he had left the dark, left Orochimaru. For Sauske to say he had come to settle in Konoha. For Sasuke to say he was in love with her and they were going to spend their lives together. Sakura wanted him to rejoin team 7. “No, Sakura. I come to you as the man you love and I expect you to keep your promise you made to me years ago. To do anything to make me happy.” Sasuke whispered into her ear as his fingers moved up her chest to hold her throat and shoulder. Sakura’s eyes were half-lidded and her mind was clouded. Sasuke May have gotten what he wanted that night if he hadn’t uttered the wrong words. Words that Sakura didn’t want to hear. “Anything to help me get my revenge.”

To his surprise, Sakura elbowed him sharply in the ribs, throwing him against the wall with her tremendous strength. “If you were the same person from then, that would be different! I loved you Sasuke, and I still do. But you have to change if you want that from me.” Sakura said, glaring at him. Her glare was returned as Sasuke grit his teeth at her. He did nothing to hide the smirk of lust on his face as he let his eyes roam her naked body. “You want a child to compete with Itachi, don’t you?” Sakura asked. Sasuke was quiet. “Don’t you?!” Sakura screamed. Sasuke turned his head to look out the window, ignoring her. Sakura turned her back to him and wrapped her towel around her again.

“Your mind is trapped in Orochimaru’s web of lies. When it changes, so will mine. That’s my answer.” She said, waiting for Sasuke’s reply. After a long silence, she heard the sentence she hoped she’d never hear again. It hurt worse than the first time. “You’re so annoying.” Sasuke hissed into the darkness of the room. Her eyes widened in anger. When she turned to retort and saw he was gone tears of rage gathered in her eyes. Frowning, she walked over to the open window. “So are you.” She said, shutting the window with a defiant click. 

To have to push Sasuke away after years of longing nearly killed her. She lay curled on her bed, dressed now in her nightgown, and wept. No one could hear her now. What did it matter? It felt good to let it out. Standing outside, Sasuke could hear the kunoichi. Just barely. The evening had put the Uchiha in a bad mood. He wasn’t used to losing. He could have simply forced Sakura, she was strong, but he was much stronger. Big deal. That wasn’t what Sasuke wanted. He didn’t want a simple show of force. He wanted to take Sakura, to taste every inch of her body and soul, to own her, to possess her. For him to do that, she’d have to give herself willingly. She’d have to offer herself to him. That would come in time. As he walked off into the night, there was just a spark of regret that flickered across his dark eyes. “One day, Sakura.” He said to himself. “One day.”


	3. Chapter 3- Ready

Hello! Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy! I don’t own any of Naruto!  
——————————————————————

The years that followed that night were difficult and fraught with bloodshed. Sakura did not hear much from Sasuke. He seemed to turn more and more into the darkness with each passing day. The pinkette had thought, for some reason, when he got away from Orochimaru, things would change. That had not been so. 

After the death of his brother, he seemed to turn into an animal. He was no longer the boy she remembered, he was a beast. Trying to murder his own comrades, his own village. Sakura’s heart that had already borne so much pain now shouldered the burden of ending the life of the man she loved. But when that moment came, she crumbled. She couldn’t do it. He certainly didn’t have a problem attempting to end hers, though. Had it not been for her Kakashi, death would have come for Sakura that very day.

It wasn’t until after the war, safe in Konoha that she finally got a chance to talk to Sasuke again. One evening, she walked home. She was alone one second, and then the next, the Uchiha male was beside her. Sakura said nothing. Neither did he. Their mouths were still as they walked but their minds were spinning. Sakura didn’t know what to say. She was still so madly in love with Sasuke, but things had changed after everything they had been through. Had they changed for the good? Or, for the worse?

Sasuke finally respected Sakura for being a strong woman. Recently, he had spent a lot of time reflecting on all of his crimes and ways to make amends. He thought maybe one of his greatest offenses was the way he had treated Sakura. The only problem was, he had no idea how to make amends for that. Maybe he would start with something simple, like dinner. Dinner seemed to work on Naruto pretty well.

As they walked through the twilight, he knew he was standing beside the one person who had seen his worst and loved him anyway. Sasuke knew he was with the one who would stand beside him no matter what time would bring. And for that, he was falling in love. He had been afraid before. Afraid to connect, afraid to reach out. Afraid to admit he was capable of feeling those emotions. That was part of the toll his enormous loss had taken on him. But, looking over at the soft smile on the pinkette’s lips, he wasn’t afraid anymore. 

“So, are you hungry?” Sasuke said casually. He thought he sounded pretty stupid. He didn’t know what to say. He knew his way around a battlefield just fine. But he had never asked a woman out before. 

“Oh! Um,” Sakura’s heart skipped a beat. Did Sasuke just ask her out?! Maybe?! Was he finally willing to see her for who she truly was? Did he finally understand her devotion to him? “Sure, Yes!” Sakura replied.

The meal that followed was mostly eaten in silence. Sakura knew Sasuke had always been a man of few words, but this was ridiculous. “Sasuke,” Sakura spoke softly. Sasuke looked up at her and wondered what she would say. “Is your ramen good?” Sakura asked.

His stomach dropped in disappointment for some reason. “Yes. Is yours?” He asked. The pinkette’s nodded.

More silence. 

Sakura dreamed of this for years. She never thought it would be this awkward between them. Once they finished, the Uchiha and the pinkette walked side by side again. Sakura noticed Sasuke was walking her home, and she let him. She wasn’t afraid of him that night, so many years ago, when he came to her with his heart consumed by evil. She certainly wasn’t afraid of him now. If he made the same request tonight though, she wasn’t sure she would refuse him. A blush burned over her cheeks as she thought. 

They both stood still once they reached Sakura’s door. Onyx orbs bore into her green ones as they met each other’s gaze. Sasuke was a Shinobi. He should have excellent control over his instincts and emotions, but looking at Sakura in the moonlight, he let go, only for a moment. So did she. His arms wound around her waist and he pressed his lips to hers, tasting them. Pink, plump, and soft. Just like cherries, he smirked into their kiss. He was surprised when Sakura pulled away and gently turned his head to whisper into his ear. “Sasuke,” 

“Yes?” Came the husky response. 

“I’m ready to give you what you asked me for.” Sakura whispered.

The offer went straight to his loins. Onyx orbs widened and Sasuke tried to calm himself. Would the next generation of Uchiha come sooner than he thought?


	4. Chapter 4- My Blossom

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

 

“Sakura….I..….” Sasuke stammered in surprise. Before he could say anything else, Sakura had unlocked her door and pulled Sasuke inside. She slammed it closed and began to kiss him again. He was about to lose control of his thoughts when he pushed her away gently, holding her by his shoulders and sighed. “Sakura….” The pinkette immediately felt anger surge in her heart. She had waited all this time. She had devoted her years to loving this man, risked her life for his, multiple times. Now, he had finally come home. Now, he had finally asked her out. He kissed her! And now, he was rejecting her?!? 

Sakura’s fist shook at her side as she fought the urge to punch his handsome face. “Sakura, I can’t now. I have something I have to do first.” The Uchiha male said gently. Her fist relaxed and her eyes grew soft. “What is it, Sasuke?” She asked. What could it possibly be? After all the obstacles they had overcome, what stood in their way now? “I’ve done some very bad things over the years. There’s a journey I must go on, to rectify my sins.” Sasuke said sadly and shook his head. “I don’t want to leave a family behind.” 

“Sasuke! You don’t have to! I’ll go with you! I’ll-“ Sakura began to plead, but Sasuke placed a tapered finger over her lips to silence her. 

“Sakura,” He said very seriously, “My crimes are not yours. I have to do this alone.” 

Tears welled up in Sakura’s eyes and she laid her face against the palm of Sasuke’s hand. Her eyes closed and her tears fell. She could tell by Sasuke’s tone there was no arguing with him. He finally would have been with her, was finally willing to open his heart to her, and he was leaving again. 

“Hey,” Sasuke said softly, lifting her face up to his and looking into her eyes. “I’ll see you when I get back, my blossom.” Then Sakura’s eyes widened as Sasuke lifted his fingers and gave her forehead a poke. She blushed and closed her eyes, accepting it. A gesture that seemed so subtle had such intense meaning to Sasuke. Sakura knew that was his gesture of love. 

When she opened her eyes, Sasuke was already gone. She would have to endure more time separated from him. She knew that now, but good things would come to those who could wait. As Sasuke walked off into the night to begin his journey, she had never felt closer to him.

And so his journey began. 

Though she couldn’t see him or talk to him, Sakura and Sasuke continued to grow closer through letters during his journey. Sasuke sent a message to her as frequently as he could. Sakura couldn’t write him back because she never knew where he would be, but she didn’t need too. Sasuke already knew of her love and devotion. 

Another week, another letter. Sakura smiled like she always did as she read over it. 

Another week, another letter. Smile from Sakura.

Another week, another letter. Smile from Sakura.

Another week.

Another letter. 

No smile from Sakura. 

This time, the pinkette’s s eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she read the words on the page. 

Sakura,

My travels are nearly over. I have only a few errands left to do. Soon I will return to the leaf. I love you. You know that in your heart. I didn’t see it when I was younger, but now I do. You’ve always loved me. I hope you love me still. Be my bride when I return. Let’s build a family together.

See you soon, my blossom,, 

Sasuke Uchiha

 

Sakura’s heart swelled to bursting as she put her hand over her mouth. She went over to the window and looked out over Konoha as happy tears gathered in her eyes. All of those years of devotion were finally coming to fruition. Sasuke and her spending the rest of their lives together. Sasuke being truly happy, truly fulfilled. Raising little ones as mother and father. This was Sakura’s dream and it was about to come true. She said his name softly to herself, “Sasuke.”


	5. Chapter 5- The Uchiha Wedding

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

Since the pinkette had received Sasuke’s final letter, she had spent all of her free time planning their wedding. She had worked out every detail but the date because she didn’t know when Sasuke would be back. Or, where he would find her when he came back. Would he come to her home? Or simply want to meet her at their ceremony? After a day of Kimono shopping, she realized that though she didn’t have any of these answers, her heart was still as excited as if they would be wed tomorrow. 

When she arrived at her door, she unlocked it and stepped inside, turning on the light, she saw Sasuke sitting on the floor of her living room. “Sa-ku-ra..” he greeted her slowly, standing as the pinkette yelled happily and ran over to him, “Sasuke! You’re home!” He opened his arms as she nearly jumped into them and for just a moment, they embraced each other.

She squeezed the Uchiha and pressed her face against his chest as Sasuke nuzzled into her hair, his black strands mixing with her pink ones. “What is your answer, my blossom?” He asked quietly, pulling back as she turned to look up at him. Sakura realized she had been so happy, she never responded to Sasuke’s proposal. “Sasuke, of course I’ll marry you! All I’ve ever wanted is to be a part of your life.” Green eyes sparkled with tears as the handsome man she loved put his index finger under her chin and pulled her close, kissing her cheek, “Sakura, you are my life now.” A single tear rolled down the pinkette’s face as Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. 

The two kissed hungrily as outside, rain pattered down against the glass. Sasuke put his hands up to grab Sakura’s hips and she loosely wound her arms around his neck. Sasuke groaned into their kiss, as much as he wanted her, he wanted more to save her for their wedding night. It was a Uchiha tradition that the bride be pure, they had waited this long, why not wait a bit longer and honor the custom of his ancestors? Still, he was hoping Sakura planned on their wedding night coming soon. That didn’t mean he had to stop their kiss though, and he took his time, tasting her sweet cherry lips against his. 

Sakura had waited so long, loved him so long. She needed this. She needed proof that he really, really did love her. Proof that he was back to stay. That he wouldn’t leave again. She let a hand slide down his neck and trail down over his chest, then his abdomen, moving it down further to ghost over his crotch. Sasuke grunted sharply and pulled her hand away. Green eyes were wide as she took her other and did the same. The Uchiha male gave a throaty groan and quickly snatched her second one in his free hand. “Sakura, stop, save it for our wedding night.” Sasuke growled, looking at her ominously with dark eyes. “I don’t want to.” Sakura told him defiantly, pushing him back to fall onto her couch as she sat on his lap and resumed their kiss. 

Sasuke played along and kissed her back, but when the pinkette started to rub against his growing bulge, he put his hand up and gently flicked the pressure point in her neck. She fell unconscious against him and he gathered her up, carrying her bridal style over to her bed and tucking her in. “For our wedding night, my blossom.” Sasuke said softly into the darkness, a pale, tapered finger gently sliding over her cheek before he left her home and went to his own. 

After that night, Sasuke only met Sakura in public places, not wanting another opportunity to come to ruin the sanctity of consummating their impending marriage. Sakura happily chatted with him about the wedding plans and he listened to be polite, but he didn’t really care about the fine details. Napkins and colors didn’t matter to Sasuke, all that mattered was that he and Sakura would be bound together as man and wife.

And at last, that day came. It was a small but elegant celebration. Sakura had paid attention to every aspect, as only a bride-to-be could. Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and several others were there, but the guest list was small, not more than 50. Sasuke stood with the priest, waiting on his bride in his black Kimono accented with the Uchiha crest, when the door opened and Sakura walked in. 

Sasuke thought she looked gorgeous. Her pink hair woven into a tight bun behind her head, a couple of wispy pink strands hanging down, framing her face, smooth porcelain skin highlighted by pink lips and cheeks, eyelashes enhanced by black fibers. Her kimono was pink and red, embellished with flowers, helping to outline her elegant neck and collarbone even more. She had also taken the time to have her kimono embellished with the Uchiha crest. Her green eyes sparkled at Sasuke as she walked down the aisle. Sasuke stood speechless, his lips parted just slightly. Was this really his bride?

When she came to stand beside him, the two held hands and repeated after the priest, the wedding vows of the Shinobi. 

“Do you pledge to honor and protect one another?” The priest asked.

“I do.”  
“I do.”

“Do you promise to support each other and keep one another in your hearts in times of war and peace?” The priest asked.

“I do.”  
“I do.”

“Do you pledge unyielding loyalty and undying devotion, no matter the cost?” The priest asked.

“I do.”  
“I do.” 

“Then face each other and vow your eternal love, that no enemy can ever break.” The priest ordered.

“Sasuke, I vow my eternal love to you, that no enemy can ever break.” Sakura said with tears shining in her green eyes.

A single drop of liquid happiness slide down Sasuke’s face as his lover spoke. 

“Sakura, I vow my eternal love to you, that no enemy can ever break.” Sasuke promised quietly.

The two kissed before the priest gave them permission and the guests cheered. “Way to go, Sasuke!” Naruto cried as the new husband and wife embraced. Then the festivities began and the pair, along with their guests, spent the next several hours eating, socializing, and dancing. 

Once they had stayed long enough, Sasuke pulled his bride away from the others and held her in front of him, whispering into her ear as he nibbled gently, “Mrs. Uchiha, come to bed with your groom~.....” A shiver went down Sakura’s spine and her cheeks turned even pinker as her husband took her hand and led her away, taking care to pick her up and carry her over the threshold of the room at the inn they had rented for the night. 

Sakura’s heart pounded in her chest as they walked through the door. This was really going to happen, it had happened. Her and Sasuke were uniting as one. He sat her down and let her run to the bathroom to have a moment to get ready. She was nervous for some reason, why, she didn’t know. Her hands fumbled to remove her earrings when she heard her husband’s sultry, dominant voice from the bed, “Sakura, I’m not going to ask twice~.......your husband wants you, NOW~......”


	6. Chapter 6 - An Heir

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

Sakura’s cheeks turned red in the mirror as she heard her husband call. She quickly adjusted a few loose strands of hair and walked out of the bathroom. Green eyes widened as she looked at her new husband, kimono already off, clad only in his black trousers on the bed. Sakura had never actually seen Sasuke shirtless before and her husband really was the most handsome man in the village. Strong, lean muscles faced her in the lamplight of the room, thunder starting outside as a storm approached, Sasuke’s onyx orbs gazed up longingly at her from under strands of spiky, raven hair. Sakura felt shy suddenly and walked over slowly.

She sat on the bed beside where Sasuke sprawled and put a hand up, then another. She touched his face gently, and then ran her hands down his neck to his chest, his arms, his abdomen. Her thin, delicate fingers rounding every muscle’s curve, delving into every indentation. Sasuke sat and watched her intently. His new wife seemed to like his body, that made him happy. 

Once her fingers came to the hem of his pants, a soft groan escaped the Uchiha. He groaned because she had stopped. “Tell me what you want, Sasuke.” Sakura whispered as the thunder grew closer. Sasuke took her by the wrist and quickly spun her on the bed so her back was pulled tightly to his chest. He began slowly to kiss at her neck as he spoke. “Sa-ku-ra…...do you remember what I asked you for, all that time ago?” 

Sakura’s cheeks turned pink. “Sasuke….” she purred as his kisses fell to her collarbone, feathery black strands of hair sweeping her skin as he bent down. Her husband kissed at her neck and over the top of her chest as he began to work her kimono down her shoulders. Sakura whined as he cupped her breasts in his hands and began to knead gently, only for a moment before he brought his palms to splay across her belly. “I want an heir, Sakura. I love you. I’m home now. Let’s be together, tonight, tomorrow, forever.” 

Sakura cooed as his lips hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Will you give me that, now, Sa-ku-ra?” The Uchiha male asked as his hands moved to hold her hips against his own.Sakura nodded. “S-sasuke…...take me as your bride. All that I am and all that I have belongs to you now. It always has.” Sakura breathed with tears in her eyes, her own hands white knuckled over her husband’s as she held his tightly. 

Sasuke growled and he turned her, a bit more roughly than he intended, to face him. Sakura didn’t mind. She was ready to take everything and anything Sasuke was willing to give. He kissed her desperately, he was needy, he was hungry. He was ready to be one with the woman he loved. Sakura’s desire matched his own. He was her husband. Sasuke was her husband! Of course she would bear a child for him. She would bear Sasuke al the children he wanted. She would do anything, could do anything, as long as Sasuke was with her. The man she had spent her life loving was finally at her side. Forever. That alone was enough to light her body and heart with joy. 

In a cascade of whimpers and grunts, the newly married couple was soon completely naked. Sakura took a hand and carefully, curiously explored every inch of Sasuke her fingers could reach. She quickly learned from the noises he made where the Uchiha male’s most sensitive spots were. Before she could finish, Sasuke decided it was his turn and he too, inspected his wife. Her body had grown even more luscious than when he had seen her out of the shower so many years ago. Sakura wasn’t a girl anymore, she was a woman now. Looking over his new bride with her cheeks flushed pink and her smooth, creamy white skin made Sasuke want to take her until she screamed. 

And that’s just what he did. Moans and groans of ecstasy and bliss filled the room at the inn as two bodies blended to one. Their wedding rings clinked together as Sasuke held Sakura’s hand in his. Even after the exhausting process of a wedding, the two lovers found a way to shrink the world so only they existed in it now. Every time Sakura thought they would be finished, she barely had a chance to catch her breath before her husband was nipping at her neck again. When Sasuke thought he didn’t have energy left, Sakura’s hands spurred him on. The entire night, the rain fell softly against the glass. 

Once dawn came, pure human exhaustion finally fell upon the young couple and they collapsed on the bed together. Sakura was the first to fall asleep, her chest rising and falling as she lay entangled in Sasuke’s arms. The Uchiha’s embrace made her feel loved and safe. After such an exhausting night, Sasuke still lay awake for awhile. He gently stroked Sakura’s hair and kissed her forehead as he thought…..

What kind of husband would he be? His father was always a good husband, from what he saw as a child. This woman wasn’t his old comrade anymore, she was his wife. She would mother his children. What kind of father would he be? Better than the one that he had, he hoped. He wondered what that would be like, fatherhood. To be responsible for an entire new life? He smiled softly when he thought of what a good mother Sakura would be. Any child would be lucky to have her as a parent. He hoped their child would think the same of him one day.

As he began to get drowsy, he vaguely wondered if Sakura was already pregnant. Wouldn’t that be something? He smiled softly as he drifted off, dreaming of Sakura, family picnics, and traditions handed down anew. Sakura and Sasuke had cemented their love for each other. Sasuke hadn’t slept as well as he did that night in years.


	7. Chapter 7 - Boruto

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

The new couple was fortunate enough to get the Hokage’s pardon to take a couple of weeks off. They honeymooned in the mountains beyond Konoha, renting a small house with a view. Sasuke hadn’t known such peace since he was a child. Sakura was there in the morning, the afternoon, and the evening. His blossom by his side. Two weeks was happily and quickly spent by watching the sunrise and sunset together, making love, and sitting by the fire in the evening. Sakura had never spent this much time alone with Sasuke before, and it had her falling even more in love with the man she married.

It was all too soon that it had to come to end. 

Almost immediately when they returned to the village, Sasuke was assigned a mission. This mission did not take him far away, but he was still gone from early morning to late evening. Sakura was left alone to unpack and set up their new home they had just bought. It was small, and humble, but it was theirs, and that made Sakura proud. She sighed one afternoon as she placed a picture of her and Sasuke on a small table. 

The frame had been a wedding present. It held three pictures. One for the parents, two for a child, from infancy to maturity. Sakura looked at the frame for a long moment. She wondered when the second picture would appear? She frowned. Not this month. After all of their effort, she had still managed to start her period this morning. Sakura sighed as she swept the floor. Sasuke would not be happy when he came home. 

That evening, Sasuke returned to his wife as usual. He sat down in their small living room as Sakura served them both dinner. Their conversation was light as Sasuke ate greedily and the pinkette tried to hide the tears welling in her eyes. Sasuke did not see them. After dinner, once they had showered and were laying in bed, the Uchiha male purred and crept behind his wife, kissing at her bare shoulder peeking out from the sheet. Sakura pushed him away. Sasuke’s eyes widened. What did he do wrong?

“Sasuke, I’m sorry, ok?” Sakura said, sitting up and looking back at him as the tears she couldn’t stop began to fall. “I’m sorry! It didn’t work! I’m sorry!” Sakura said as she put her hands to her face and wept into them. “Sakura, what are you talking about……?” Sasuke asked. “I got my period this morning! I’m not pregnant!” Sakura all but shouted at him, sobbing even harder. Sasuke’s wide eyes resumed their usual shape as he sat up, his lean muscles gleaming in the moonlight against his raven black hair, and scooped his crying wife up into his strong arms. He pulled her into his lap and began to gently stroke her pink hair. He chuckled as he spoke, “Sa-ku-ra, did you think I would be angry?” He asked, kissing her wet cheek as the pinkette nodded. 

“My Blossom, we’re young. We have plenty of time. Just relax. I love you. I love you now.” He kissed her lips sweetly. “I’ll love you if we have six children.” He kissed her lips again. “I’ll you if we have none.” He kissed her lips again. Sasuke wanted Sakura to see that he hadn’t married her just to breed with her. That was something he looked forward to, and genuinely hoped for, but it wasn’t all of it. He married her because he loved her.

“But..” Sakura began to protest. Sasuke cut her off with another kiss, pulling back as he smiled. “But we will one day, when the time is right. I love you, my Sakura.” He purred, nipping at her neck until she giggled. Sakura’s tears stopped and gave way to a bright smile as she laughed, “I love you, Sasuke!” 

One day, Sasuke knew they would be a complete family, but for now, seeing Sakura smile and hearing her say those words was enough to make him happy. He wanted his wife to relax. It had only been four weeks since they were married. He expected it could take a year, maybe more, who knew? Something told him it would take longer if she didn’t relax. Stress certainly never helped in training. 

When their mutual friend, Naruto, welcomed his son, the two Shinobi were some of the first visitors at the hospital. Hinata looked on proudly while Naruto showed them both his new baby boy. Sasuke had never really seen a baby up close, and he looked on in awe at how small the child was. Part of him was afraid Naruto was going to drop him in his excitement. How could a person that small be real? Sakura just smiled and listened to her friend go on and on about how much the baby had already eaten, pooped, and cried in his first few hours of life. When the Uchiha couple left the hospital a few hours later, they walked home in silence. They were both happy for Naruto. Time had passed and nothing had happened for them yet. But they were both Shinobi and they knew how to endure. 

They were both at peace now.

One morning, after Sasuke left for the day on yet another mission, Sakura went about her daily chores of shopping, cooking, and cleaning with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. It was a song of hope. 

She was late.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sasuke Can Sense It

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

Sakura was never late. But she was late today. And the next day, she was also late. And the next, and the next. Sakura didn’t draw attention to it and Sasuke was so consumed with work, he didn’t seem to notice. 

She was glad, because if it was so, she wanted it to be a happy surprise for her husband. A reward for his working so hard.

If it was just wishful thinking, he wouldn’t be disappointed.

She felt like she had failed him this far in their marriage. Sasuke had asked her for an heir multiple times and it was like her body ignored him.

Shinobi were trained to be in tune with themselves.

How could her body be so against her heart?

Once she was late by a week, she decided to have the hospital run a test. Sasuke was out on his mission for the day and she sat in the exam room, fidgeting with her hands, waiting anxiously.

Would it really be true?

Could it really be true? 

Was that possible? 

She was starting to think it wasn’t.

She thought her heart would explode when the medical ninja came in the room and gave her the results.

It was positive!

She was finally pregnant! 

Her and Sasuke would have a baby, a new life they made together. 

Sasuke would have an heir.

A surge of happy panic ran through her. How would she tell him? When would she tell him? Tonight? Tomorrow?

Tonight.

Tonight!

Sakura spent the entire afternoon planning how she would announce the pregnancy to her husband. After running herself ragged finalizing the details, she waited eagerly for Sasuke to come home. 

Once he opened the door, tired onyx orbs brightened as he saw his beautiful wife, standing underneath a pile of balloons. “Welcome home, Sasuke!!!” Sakura cried, jumping at her husband, falling into his arms as he caught her and looked around, confused. 

“Sakura, what is all this?” He asked, kissing her cheek. 

His eyes narrowed and he pulled away to look at her. He had been working so hard lately, it had been a long time since he really took the time to see his wife, really see her. 

Sakura’s joy faded under her husband’s gaze. What’s wrong, Sasuke?” Sakura asked with a frown.

“You taste different.” Sasuke said, licking his lips, his hands roamed over her, “You smell different.” He knew his wife’s scent, she always smelled like soap and cherry blossoms. She still smelled wonderful, like always, but now there was something……….purer……...something sweeter. 

What was it?

The Uchiha male was determined to find out. Sakura blushed as his hands explored her body.

He crouched down to investigate under her ribs and then to her abdomen when he sensed it. A very, very faint presence. 

Onyx eyes widened. 

“You’re pregnant!!” Sasuke exclaimed, splaying his hands over her abdomen and looking up into her green eyes.

Sakura joyously smiled down at him, stroking his hair. “Yeah, Sasuke, that’s what all this is for. I planned how I was going to tell you all day.” 

Sasuke laid his face gently against his wife’s flat belly. “Sa-ku-ra, I should have known already. I’ve been so caught up with work…...I’m sorry, my Blossom.” 

“Sasuke, it’s alright! We’re still together! We’re finally going to have our family!” Sakura said, excited. 

Sasuke looked up at his wife with sadness in his eyes.

“What is it?” Sakura asked, fear creeping into her heart. 

“They’ve called me to travel. I’m not sure how long it will take.” Sasuke said softly. 

“Then I’ll come with you. We’ll come with you.” Sakura said, lifting his face up to look at her. 

“No, Sakura, you can’t, it’s too dan-“ Sasuke began but his wife cut him off, “You can protect us. The new Uchiha clan is going to stay together. I love you, Sasuke.” She said, gently but firmly as her handsome husband stood and pulled her into his arms. 

Sasuke nuzzled into her hair and looked at her with soft eyes of admiration as he said quietly, “I love you, my Blossom.”


	9. Chapter 9 - Traveling

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

A few days after he learned the happy news, Sasuke stood in the early morning light, preparing for the day as his newly pregnant wife slept. 

His eyes narrowed as he thought to himself in the silence.

How was this really going to work? 

He truthfully didn’t know how long this new mission would take, they could be gone weeks…months…

Hopefully not too many months. 

Sakura needed to stay here in the village, where it was safe and comfortable.

But Sasuke knew that she would never agree.

Even if he left now, before she woke, she’d track him until they were together again.

At least if he took her along he could keep an eye on her.

He would see that all of his wife’s needs were met, somehow.

Luckily, Naruto had given him some time to think.

Sasuke and Sakura……..

They could do this together.

They would do this together.

If he had to, he would simply send her home…….

……..Even if that meant he had to abandons his mission temporarily to accompany her back safely.

As Sakura stirred, Sasuke looked over at her through his strands of raven black hair.

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked as she slowly rolled over and blinked her green eyes open.

“Good morning, my blossom.” Sasuke said, gently bending and kissing her forehead as she yawned.

“Are we leaving today?” Sakura asked as she stretched.

“No, not today, today we’re visiting the hospital. I made you an appointment, remember?” The Uchiha male reminded her as he sat on the bed.

Sakura was quiet for a few moments, watching him.

She could see the worry on her husband’s face.

“Sasuke,” Sakura began. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’m not dead weight like I used to be.” The pinkette reassured him.

What exactly did Sakura think she was going to do pregnant?

“I asked for an extension.” Sasuke said quietly. 

“What?” Sakura asked, sitting up in bed, surprised and confused.

“We don’t know how your body’s going to handle this, you know?” Sasuke said thoughtfully, sitting on the bed across from his wife. “We don’t even know if everything looks okay right now…...with the baby…... I told Naruto he’ll have to postpone the mission for a bit.” 

“Sasuke…” Sakura said quietly, happy tears welling in her eyes. 

Onyx orbs drifted over to look at the smiling pinkette. 

“Get dressed, we don’t want to be late.” Sasuke said, standing up and walking outside to get a breath of air.

The cool morning chilled his bare chest, his shirt open to the waist. It was warm in their home. 

Sakura preferred it that way.

Sasuke wanted her and the baby to be comfortable. 

Naruto had been a little surprised at Sasuke’s request for more time in Konoha, but, the hokage understood. He would have wanted Sasuke to do the same for him should the situation have been reversed. 

——————————————————————-

Tsunade had just performed the physical exam and all the necessary blood tests on Sakura.

Everything looked fine and healthy.

A short time later, Sasuke sat in the exam room with his wife listening to Tsunade go over the do’s and don’ts of Sakura’s condition.

He listened as much as he could but his focus was constantly being challenged by worry.

This was real.

Sakura was really pregnant.

What if they lost the baby?

What if he lost Sakura?

He would be alone again.

If he took this mission, could he perform his duties as a Shinobi and care for his expecting wife at the same time without jeopardizing either?

The truth was, he didn’t know.

Once Tsunade was finished, she released the couple with a happy smile and waved goodbye to Sakura as the two walked back home.

She said Sakura could travel now.

But, Tsunade didn’t say anything about later. 

This wasn’t going to work.

What if the mission took too long and the baby came in the middle of the woods?

For Sakura and the baby’s sake, Sasuke had to get to her to stay in Konoha and carry out his mission as quickly as he could.

He didn’t want to part from his wife, especially now.

As they walked, Sakura rattled on about strollers and cribs and baby clothes as Sasuke’s signature scowl manifested on his face.

After she had to stop for breath, Sakura saw it. “Sasuke, what’s the matter?” She asked as her happy smile faded into a frown. 

“Nothing.” Sasuke said glumly. 

Sakura was silent as they walked along.

Everything had gone well at the appointment. 

Why was Sasuke upset?

She was worried he was mad at her for something. Did he not really want this after all?

The pinkette slept fitfully that night until she woke up with a warm feeling on her abdomen. In the darkness, she placed a hand over her flat belly, to find it was already covered. Sasuke slept beside her peacefully, his tapered fingers splayed protectively over her abdomen. Sakura smiled sleepily and snuggled against her husband. 

Sasuke already loved his little one.

——————————————————————-

Sasuke’s extension lasted two weeks. 

He tried to reason with his wife, to convince her to stay home while he completed his mission as quickly as he could.

Sakura refused.

In long, tearful arguments, Sakura vehemently refused.

Sasuke let the matter drop once she excited herself so much one evening he was afraid she would lose the baby. 

His gut instinct had been right, it was better for her to come with him.

On a cloudy morning, the Uchiha couple gathered their supplies and walked out of Konoha together.

Sasuke didn’t know how long this journey would take, but he would have to hurry. 

His baby on the way gave him a strict deadline.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Journey

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

This was the hardest mission Sasuke had ever been on. His responsibilities now were doubled. Not only was he trying to complete his duties as a Shinobi, he also had his pregnant wife to protect and care for.

Sakura was trying her best not to be a burden. She helped Sasuke in any and every way she could, washing their clothes and cooking their meals. Sasuke was careful to restrict their movements so that most of the time they were able to stay at inns in villages.

If he couldn’t keep his wife at home during her pregnancy, he at least wanted to be able to give her a comfortable bed and keep her within reachable distance of proper medical care. 

Sakura didn’t really mind that they were traveling, she was just happy to be with Sasuke.

As the weeks passed and Sakura’s belly started to grow, Sasuke began to feel the pressure to hurry.

And he was trying.

Every time he felt like he was making progress on his objectives, something would come up to stall him.

One evening, he sat beside Sakura in the room they had rented for the past week, watching his wife mend his pants.

Sakura sat with a happy smile on her face.

Her smile surprised Sasuke, he would have thought his wife would have been miserable like this.

Sasuke was a great Shinobi, but Sasuke felt like a failure as a husband and a father-to-be.

The Uchiha male spoke quietly to her, looking over, “I’m sorry, Sa-ku-ra.” 

Sakura blinked and looked over at her husband, “Sorry for what, Sasuke?”

Sasuke sighed and pulled Sakura into his lap, her belly just starting to round. He placed his hands lovingly over her small bump. “I’m sorry we have to travel now.” 

Sakura’s smile returned and she turned her head to kiss her husband’s cheek. “Sasuke, all that matters is we’re together.” 

Sasuke’s onyx eyes widened in surprise at his wife’s words and he nuzzled into her neck. 

He was so lucky to have Sakura.

A tiny flutter of movement from Sakura’s abdomen made Sasuke’s eyes light up.

“And that you two are healthy.” He purred, giving her a peck on her lips. “How are you feeling?”

Sakura was tired, sore, her fingers and her feet were swollen, but she just smiled at her husband. “I’m fine, Sasuke.”

The raven-haired male looked a little skeptical at the pinkette’s words, but he kissed her again, a little deeper. 

Sasuke’s kiss melted all of Sakura’s discomfort away and she relaxed into it, the two falling back on the bed and spending the next part of the evening in each other’s arms.

Later, as the pinkette slept peacefully, Sasuke laid beside her, his hand stroking her belly as he thought.

How was he going to wrap this up and get them home in time? 

Everyday his wife slept longer and ate more. She needed more rest. 

She didn’t need to be drug around in the wilderness, passed from village to village, place to place.

What if he failed and the baby was born out here?

He certainly didn’t need to travel with a newborn.

They didn’t even have a crib to lay the infant in.

If the worse happened, and they couldn’t make it back in time, Sasuke had to keep them around civilization, where there were at least people to help.

Sasuke bent his head to place a gentle kiss on his wife’s belly. “I’m going to find a way to protect you, little one.”

His eyes were soft as he curled around Sakura’s middle and slowly fell into a troubled sleep.

—————————————————————-

As the weeks passed, every day brought Sasuke closer to completing his mission.

Every day also brought them closer to their child’s birth.

In each place they traveled, Sasuke had been insistent that Sakura see a medical ninja or a doctor for her proper check ups and exams.

Everything seemed healthy. 

But, as Sakura approached the end of her pregnancy, she began to tire much more easily. 

Her body ached, she was always hungry, and, as Sasuke had noticed, she was much more irritable now.

Sasuke tried to keep her happy, making sure she had everything she needed, checking on her before he left in the morning and trying to make it back in the evening as soon as he could.

He only had one task left and the mission was complete. 

They could go home. 

The morning he left to finish his mission, he kissed his sleeping wife’s forehead and placed his hand against her belly that was much larger now.

He felt a tiny pressure against his palm and he imagined the child inside Sakura pressing it’s hand against his own.

His heart warmed at the thought but worry clouded his mind.

Would he be too late to get Sakura home in time?


	11. Chapter 11 - Tomorrow, Konoha

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

The final month of Sakura’s pregnancy approached and Sasuke was surprised at emotional and physical changes in his wife. 

Sasuke intended for them to already be home, unfortunately, that hadn’t happened yet. 

Sakura tried to maintain her usual happy smile but when she thought he wasn’t looking, her discomfort showed on her face. 

Sakura wished they were back in Konoha. Everything was sore, she was constantly exhausted. 

Moving hurt. 

Sitting hurt. 

Breathing hurt. 

The only thing that made it bearable was her loving husband’s gaze and kisses. Sometimes Sakura would be sitting, doing some menial task like folding Sasuke’s clothes and she would catch him looking at her in awe and admiration.

Sasuke would hold her like she was made of glass, covering her lips and body with his gentle kisses of approval.

Sakura was so happy that she was finally going to give Sasuke his heir.

The only strange thing was, for the past month, he never touched her belly unless she placed his hand there.

As the impending birth of their child was more and more emphasized with each passing day, did Sasuke secretly wish it wasn’t coming? Why?

One morning, Sasuke planted a sweet kiss on her lips as he turned to leave for the day. “If today goes well, we can return home, my blossom. I’m sorry the mission has taken this long.” Sasuke said softly.

“Why don’t you touch our baby anymore?” Sakura asked, looking down.

She should have felt excited, but watching him leave this morning made her sad for some reason.

“What?” Sasuke asked in surprise, his onyx eyes scanning over his wife.

“You never touch my belly. Not unless I hold your hand to it.” Sakura said quietly as she looked up at her handsome husband. “Why?”

The Uchiha male looked a little embarrassed and moved away from the door, walking over sheepishly to kneel in front of his pregnant wife, gazing at her globe of a middle.

“Do you think it’s gross?” Sakura asked, quietly, not with self-pity, but curiosity. If Sasuke did, she could accept that, but at least she would know.

“No, I don’t think it’s gross.” Sasuke said, his onyx eyes flickering up to Sakura’s gaze. “I think it’s amazing. I think you’re beautiful…...I’m just…...afraid I’m going to hurt you.” Sasuke frowned and looked at his prosthetic arm. “I’m afraid I’ll hurt the baby or…..if I touch it somehow, it might stop moving……. It’s very fragile.”

Sakura tilted her head a little in confusion at her husband’s words and then she laughed. “Sasuke, it won’t hurt the baby if you touch me. Go ahead.” 

Sasuke blinked and slowly put his palm on her middle, spaying his fingers. 

His face lit up as he moved them around gently.

When Sakura had just started to show he could feel some flutters, when she got a little bigger, he could feel distinct movements. But now, with her this far along, their child was so strong he could see a ripple in her belly.

“That’s our baby, Sakura!” Sasuke said with wide eyes as one ripple went right under his fingers. 

“I know!” Sakura giggled at him, placing her hands over his as he pressed an ear against her abdomen and listened to the fast, loud pulse of his unborn child. 

“Just today and then we’ll be home.” Sasuke purred as he kissed the side of her tummy. “Is there anything you need before I go?” 

“Just for you to come back to me.” Sakura smiled as she ran her fingers through his raven-black hair.

Sasuke’s eyes were soft but serious as he kissed his wife, just a quick peck, and made his way out the door.

One more day and they would be home.

Sakura grimaced, rubbing a spot on her back as a stabbing pain shot up her spine.

The next Uchiha was ready to be in Konoha where he or she belonged.

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12 - Help Us

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

Sakura normally spent her days running errands, washing their clothes, or cooking food for Sasuke and her to eat once he returned.

But today was different, Sakura didn’t feel well at all, her back ached and her belly hurt. 

She hoped Sasuke would finish this mission quickly. 

Today she did nothing, she laid down on the bed in their room at the inn and fell asleep.

It was twilight when Sasuke finally returned. 

“My blossom, I finished it. The mission is complete. Now we can-“ Sasuke called as he entered, quieting once he saw Sakura asleep on the couch.

She looked pale, much paler than usual and worry settled into the raven-haired male’s face as he gently knelt down beside her and felt her forehead.

Her skin was cool to the touch, but she was sweating.

Sakura’s brow furrowed in her sleep and her hand went to her mounded belly.

Sasuke immediately put his hand beside of hers and his eyes widened as he felt her firm tummy tighten under his hand.

It was the baby.

He needed to get Sakura back to Konoha.

Right now.

He grabbed their bags, slinging them over his back and scooped his sleeping wife into his arms. 

Sasuke quickly checked out of the inn and ran through the forest with Sakura as quickly as he could.

He would get her back in time if he had to use his chakra for speed.

They were so, so close to the village when Sakura moaned and opened her eyes. 

Sasuke looked down worriedly as she gripped his shirt. “S-Sasuke?” She whispered through clenched teeth.

“It’s alright, my blossom, just hold on. We’re almost home.” Sasuke reassured her as he sped up.

He did not want to deliver this baby in the middle of the woods with no help. 

“S-sasuke, put me down. Put me down!” Sakura yelled, flailing her arms and legs in his arms.

The Uchiha male was terrified he was hurting his wife and so he stopped abruptly and sat Sakura down on the ground.

The pinkette got on all fours and rocked her hips.  
“S-sasuke, I think…….I think it’s….”

“I know, Sakura. I know.” Sasuke said, his hands rubbing her lower back as his mind reeled. 

They didn’t have enough time.

They wouldn’t make it back.

Sasuke didn't know how to deliver a baby!

They were all alone.

Or were they?

Sasuke looked around. He knew this place, he had spent time here before.

“Sakura, I’m going to pick you up and take you to get some help, alright? This isn’t safe, let’s at least find a bed for you to lie on.” Sasuke said to her softly.

The pinkette groaned in response while Sasuke, as gently as he could, picked his wife up, and carried her a short distance to a familiar door, knocking on it.

Orochimaru’s old hideout.

Yes, this place was familiar indeed.

A few moments later, the door cracked open and a red-headed woman wearing glasses peered out. 

“Sasuke!” She exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise to see the Uchiha male holding the pained pinkette.

The fear in Sasuke’s eyes startled her. 

She had never seen him scared before.

“Karin,” Sasuke said as Sakura let out another moan. “We need your help.”


	13. Chapter 13 - Little Blossom

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————-  
Karin’s eyes widened as she saw Sasuke standing there in the doorway, clutching a very pregnant, panting Sakura.

“Sasuke, what on earth—-?” Karin asked, in shock.

What was he doing here at a time like this?

“Karin, the baby’s coming! We need your help! Now!” Sasuke practically shouted at her as Sakura writhed and groaned in his arms.

What?

Karin didn’t even know they were having a baby. 

Why weren’t they in the village were they belonged?

Dazed, Karin stepped aside and let Sasuke bring his laboring wife in. The red-headed woman quickly ushered them into a room set up for medical examinations and had Sasuke lay Sakura on the bed.

Karin began to exam Sakura, speaking quietly and calmly to her, while Sasuke watched, his eyes wide with fear and apprehension.

“Sasuke, why isn’t she in a hospital?” Karin snapped at him angrily.

Karin spread Sakura’s legs and began to gently check her.

She couldn’t help but frown in pity for the gasping, moaning pinkette in front of her.

“We were traveling…..we were on our way home when she started to feel pain!.......I can still take her back, I have plenty of chakra..” Sasuke stammered.

His eyes widened as a screech like he had never heard tore from Sakura’s throat.

“No time.” Karin said, quickly going over to the sink and scrubbing her hands. “This baby’s coming right now.”

Sasuke’s eyes turned into saucers and he held up a shaky hand to comfort Sakura until Karin began to push him towards the door.

“Sasuke, get out! You’ll only be in the way!” Karin shouted at him as Sakura screamed again, the red-headed woman positioned herself between his wife’s legs.

Sasuke turned white and stumbled out of the room, collapsing against a wall outside as his heart pounded in his chest.

He wanted to be in the room with Sakura, no matter what it took, but if Karin said he would be in the way, he respected that.

He had shown up begging for her help, after all.

Sasuke wanted to do whatever was best for Sakura and the baby.

Every time he heard a scream come from the room, his eyes widened and his heart raced.

It wasn’t right that he was out here and she was in there.

He and Sakura were two hearts combined as one.

His place was beside her.

——————————————————————-

Sakura’s vision was a little blurry and she felt close to falling asleep, when she saw Karin bend down close and hand her a crying, tiny bundle wrapped in a towel.

Sakura’s breathing was still heavy as she vaguely realized it was over now. She was holding her baby.

She was holding Sasuke’s heir.

Sakura chuckled quietly, happily to herself, moving the little towel out of the way.

Sakura’s expression of joy turned to one of heartbreak as she saw she had failed.

Black hair, as dark as raven wings covered the baby’s head, sparkling onyx eyes blinked curiously up at Sakura, but between the baby’s legs…….

The baby was a girl.

Sakura laid her head back in disappointment on the pillow as the baby whimpered, wanting acceptance from her mother.

How could this be?

She promised Sasuke an heir, and now this.

Could he ever forgive her?

—————————————————————

Sasuke’s eyes were still wide with fear, panic, and apprehension as he heard Sakura’s screams stop.

Then he heard a very small, very fragile cry.

His eyes widened.

Was that……?

Could it really be……?

The door swung open and Karin stepped out, “You can come in now, Sasuke.” The red-haired woman said as she walked out of the room to give the new family a moment alone.

Sasuke felt like his body was made of lead as he began to move towards the door, his wide eyes falling onto the exhausted pinkette and what looked like a burrito in her arms.

“Sasuke….” Sakura whispered with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke thought they were tears of happiness. 

He didn’t realize they were tears of sadness, tears that begged him for forgiveness and mercy.

“Sa-ku-ra….” Sasuke whispered back in amazement as he gently took the little burrito from his wife and looked at his child for the first time.

Sasuke thought the child was beautiful with it’s mother’s smooth, pale, creamy skin and ebony hair covering its tiny head, bright eyes staring up at its father curiously.

“The baby…….” Sakura whimpered as Sasuke removed the towel folds to inspect his newborn, his eyes looking at the gender.

A moment of silence fell.

Sakura’s heart felt like it was going to burst.

Would Sasuke be so angry he would abandon them both right here, right now?

“......is beautiful.” Sasuke purred, his eyes soft and loving as he gently re-wrapped his tiny daughter and cradled her close.

“Thank you for this gift, my darling. Thank you for my heir.” Sasuke whispered to Sakura, kissing her lips sweetly.

“You’re not angry?” Sakura sighed in relief.

“Of course not, I love you and I love her with all my heart. We’re a family now.” Sasuke grinned at Sakura, who gave him a tired smile in return.

Two hearts combined as one.

How silly of Sakura to think Sasuke would leave her over something like this.

The baby cooed happily at her father as he kissed her tiny head. “I want to call her Sarada, my little blossom.” The male Uchiha said with a proud grin.

Sasuke and Sakura stayed where they were until Sakura was strong enough to travel again.

When that day came, with their little newborn in tow, the couple bid goodbye to Karin, and made their way back towards Konoha to return to their village and start their new life together as a family.

The next generation of the Uchiha clan had arrived.


	14. Chapter 14 - Papa

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Naruto was the first to greet the couple as they arrived back in Konoha, the Hokage’s eyes widening in surprise at the tiny baby wrapped in Sakura’s arms.

Naruto could barely contain his excitement that Sasuke and Sakura’s child had arrived as he congratulated the couple and admired the baby girl. 

Seeing how exhausted the new parents were from their journey, Naruto invited the young family to his home for dinner while he secretly had their house cleaned and a small nursery readied for their daughter.

Sakura’s eyes widened when they finally returned home that evening, “Oh, Sasuke, look! Naruto must have been behind this!” She called from their spare room, now fully furnished, clean and comfortable, ready for Sarada.

Sasuke came and looked at the crib, the changing table, and all of the toys that had been delivered while they ate. “That’s Naruto.” Sasuke said with a small smile.

Sarada cooed as if in agreement and Sakura and Sasuke both laughed at their small daughter’s reaction.

They were finally home.

——————————————————————-

Living a simple domestic life with Sasuke and their baby was everything Sakura had dreamed it would be.

Sasuke was an amazing lover, a good husband, and a proud but loving father.

As the baby grew and started to toddle, Sakura noticed her husband spent a lot of time reading to Sarada and teaching her.

But, unfortunately, Sasuke was eventually called on a very important mission.

A traveling mission.

Sarada was still very small but Sakura knew there was nothing she could do to stop her husband from accepting.

It was his duty as a Shinobi.

As he bid his wife and daughter goodbye one morning, he kissed Sakura lovingly and bending down, he poked Sarada’s forehead with a smile.

“I’ll be back soon, Sarada. Remember me.” The Uchiha male told his daughter.

“Pa-pa…..?” Sarada asked, blinking at him.

But Sasuke lied.

Unintentionally, of course.

Weeks…... turned to months…... that turned to years.

Sarada, his tiny baby girl, grew into a strong young woman.

When Sasuke returned home again, Sakura’s heart raced with happiness.

But Sarada stood back.

Was this really her father?

She could barely remember what he looked like.

Sasuke embraced Sakura as she ran into his arms, kissing her sweetly, demure but still hungry. “I’ve missed you so much, my blossom.” Sasuke whispered into the pinkette’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

“I missed you too.” Sakura managed to gasp out, her voice choked with tears.

“Sarada….” Sasuke said quietly, looking over his wife’s shoulder at his daughter.

He couldn’t believe how much she had grown.

She wore glasses now.

He remembered her as a little child, but he could already see she was quickly becoming a fine kunoichi.

“Papa?” Sarada asked, still a little incredulous.

Carefully, Sasuke approached her, she was still his child, and even though years had passed, Sarada had Sakura’s heart, warm and forgiving.

Sasuke could still cultivate a good relationship with his daughter.

——————————————————————

It took some time and a lot of effort, but eventually that’s what he did.

Sarada grew very close to her father.

Sasuke was proud of her, he was proud of his wife too.

One morning as Sakura stood, cooking breakfast, Sasuke came up behind her and lovingly held her hips, kissing her cheek as he whispered into her ear, “Thank you for this, my blossom.” 

Sakura blushed as she flipped the eggs, “T-thank me for what, Sasuke?”

“For having a family with me. For giving me this life.” Sasuke purred, arching his neck to kiss teasingly at her neck.

Sakura sighed happily, smiling at him as he pulled away.

He would come back for more later but Sarada would be awake soon.

He walked into the living room and sat on the floor beside the table, waiting patiently.

He looked over at the picture frame on the side table that showed a picture of Sakura, himself, and two of Sarada.

His eyes scanned from her baby picture to a more recent one, and his gaze softened with pride and admiration.

“Papa, is something wrong?” Sarada asked, walking into the living room and seeing the far away look in her father’s eyes. 

He wasn’t going to leave again, was he? 

“What are you thinking?” Sarada asked, curious and nervous.

Sasuke turned to her and smiled, “I love you, my little blossom.”

—————————————————————-

The end.


End file.
